


Случай

by Anakris



Series: Веер вероятностей [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harry adopted Percy, Sally Jackson Dies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris





	Случай

Тихе, вопреки современному мнению, могла считаться богиней лишь условно, по факту рождения она была океанидой и повелевала куда как более могущественными сущностями, нежели боги.   
Случай, удача и судьба были ей подконтрольны, даруя возможность менять полотно мойр по своему усмотрению.   
Впрочем, зачастую, она просто вносила в упорядоченную жизнь смертных изрядную долю хаоса. Например, стереть полами мантии одну руну, подправить другую и весь ритуал имеет абсолютно иные последствия.   
  
Тихе к Амфитрите была равнодушна. У неё были тысячи сестер благодаря любвеобильности Океания, однако она одна вышла за Посейдона и тем самым соединила два двора. Олимп и Подводное царство.   
Договор Большой Тройки её только рассмешил, всем прекрасно известна изменчивость моря, отстраненность подземных и гордыня олимпийцев. Вопрос был только в том, кто первым его нарушит.   
  
Как ни удивительно, но это был Аид - который честно пытался скрыть своих детей. Тихе не хотелось новой войны, так что его дети выжили по счастливому случаю.   
Потом был Зевс - который сам же и предложил этот договор.   
Посейдон держался дольше всех, но и он не без греха, как выражаются смертные.   
  
Тихе задорно хрустела яблоком, предложенным Эридой и задумчиво смотрела на маленького пятилетнего полубога.   
Его мать переходила дорогу.   
Машина тормозила перед светофором.   
По той стороне улицы шел смертный, роду которого она издревле покровительствовала.   
  
Океанида выбросила огрызок, легким движением руки сломала тормоза и ускорила движение автомобиля.   
  


***

  
  
Гарри Поттер устало вздохнул, когда его, натасканная во многих передрягах, интуиция толкнула его под руку и вывела на ДТП прямо перед ним.   
Женщину уже было не спасти, машина - всмятку, а маленький мальчик на тротуаре только начал что-то понимать.   
Колесо, катящееся сначала к нему, потом к ребенку, заставило его устало выдохнуть и пробормотать себе под нос:  
  
"Да, покровительница"


End file.
